Dream Doctor (class)
Dream Doctor Pokemon dreams are complex in that pokemon themselves are creatures that commonly surpass science. A Dream Doctor is a Researcher who uses the powerful Dream Machine to extract dreams from their pokemon and physically manifest the pokemon’s ideals into the material realm. The technology itself is beyond simple explanation so only a trained Dream Doctor can use the Dream Machine to let a Pokemon’s imagination impact the real world. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Dream Doctor Gifted Features 'Portable Dream Machine' Static Activation League Illegal Static Effect: You have a Dream Machine, comparable in size to a laptop. When used on a sleeping pokemon, this machine will allow you to look into their dreams through a viewing window for up to 8 hours, after which, the pokemon will wake up. During this time, the Pokemon is considered to be in the Dream World. If the pokemon is disturbed during its dream, it must roll a normal sleep check as if it was Asleep. Dreams will show any subconscious desires or wishes the pokemon has, although the dream’s true meaning may be obscure. A pokemon may only be observed by the Dream Machine once per three days. 'Dream Smoke Materializer' Static Activation League Illegal At-Will - As long as an owned Pokemon with Dream Smoke is active. Target: A Pokemon who has been asleep in the Dream World for 4 hours. Effect: Roll 1d20 plus your WIS modifier. On a roll of 18 or above, the pokemon will find an item in their dream world and hold onto it, and then immediately wake up. The pokemon will awake holding the item they dreamed about. Pokemon can only dream about a specific item if they have held it before. The dreamt item is chosen by the GM. Dream Doctor Features 'Dream Training Montage' Prerequisites: Dream Doctor, WIS 18 Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: A Pokemon who has been asleep in the Dream World for 7 hours. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. On a result of 20 or better, you may take X amount of points from one of the pokemon’s base stats and apply it to a different base stat. X is equal to your WIS modifier halved. If this changes the Base Relation, you must place points where appropriate while leveling in order to right the Base Relation as soon as possible. Dream Training Montage may not target a Pokemon who has been targeted by Dream Training Montage before. 'Lucid Dreamers' Prerequisites: Dream Doctor Static Activation League Illegal Static Effect: Add 3 to any check while using a Feature on a Pokemon in the Dream World. 'Naptime' Prerequisites: Dream Doctor, one pokemon has remained in the dream world for 8 full hours. Static Activation League Illegal Static Target: Dreaming Pokemon in the Dream Machine. Effect: The amount of time required for features requiring a specific amount of time asleep is reduced by 1/4th, rounding up. 'Naptime +' Prerequisites: Dream Doctor, Naptime Static Activation League Illegal Static Target: Dreaming Pokemon In the Dream machine. Effect: The amount of time required for features requiring a specific amount of time asleep is reduced by 1/3rd, rounding up. This feature replaces Naptime. 'Pokewalker' Prerequisites: Dream Doctor, True Ability, Dream Training Montage (3000) Static Activation League Illegal Static Target: A pokemon in the Dream World. Effect: At any time a Pokemon is in the Dream World, you may place your Pokewalker, an item about the same size as a pedometer, into a port on the Dream Machine. You may place the Pokemon’s subconscious dream into the Pokewalker and immediately return a Pokemon to its Poke Ball. While a Pokemon’s subconscious is in the Pokewalker, it gains 1000 experience points per 24 hours it remains in the Pokewalker with you and its Poke Ball. These experience points are given to the Pokemon when they are sent out of their Poke Ball, next to your Dream Machine with the Pokewalker in its Dream Machine port. You may target the subconscious of the Pokemon in the Pokewalker with Dream Doctor Features within the eight hours of your putting a Pokemon into the Pokewalker. If a Pokemon whose subconscious is in the Pokewalker is sent out of its Poke Ball without the Pokewalker and Dream Machine ready, the subconscious disappears from the Pokewalker and no experience points are rewarded to the Pokemon. 'Psychotherapy' Prerequisites: Dream Doctor, Subtle Suggestion, WIS 16 Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Dreaming Pokemon in the Dream Machine. Effect: Roll 1d20 plus WIS modifier. IF the total exceeds 19, you can understand why a pokemon is upset, what the source of the unhappiness is, and what needs to be done in the real world to fix it. You may ask questions to the sleeping Pokemon and the Dream Machine will acuratley reveal answers to the best of the pokemon’s ability. 'Subtle Suggestion' Prerequisites: Dream Doctor, successfully used Dream Smoke Materializer 5 times Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Dreaming Pokemon while using Dream Smoke Materializer. Effect: Declare the name of an item the Dreaming pokemon has seen and used before, roll 1d20 and add WIS modifier. On a result of 18 or better, the pokemon will dream about that item and it will materialize if the Dream Smoke Materializer is successful. 'Temporary Ability' Prerequisites: Dream Doctor, True Ability Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: A Pokemon who has been in the Dream World in the past week. Effect: Randomly choose an Ability the target has, the target loses that Ability for 1 hour. Randomly assign an Ability from the target’s Ability list, the target gains that Ability for 1 hour. The Randomly assigned Ability can potentially grant the same Ability that the Pokemon just lost for 1 hour, changing nothing. 'Total Recall' Prerequisites: Dream Doctor, True Ability Static Activation League Illegal Static Effect: Ignore the lines “A pokemon may not have more than two Abilities after using True Ability. If the targeted Pokemon already has two Abilities when using True Ability, on a successful roll, replace one of the Abilities,” while using True Ability. This means that a Pokemon can have 3 Abilities after using True ability successfully. 'True Ability' Prerequisites: Dream Doctor, WIS 18 Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: A Pokemon who has been asleep in the Dream World for 8 hours. Effect: Roll 1d20 plus your WIS modifier. On a result of 18 or better, assign an additional Ability to the Pokemon from the Pokemon’s Basic Abilities. On a result of 21 or better, assign any additional Ability to the Pokemon from the Pokemon’s High Abilities. A pokemon may not have more than two Abilities after using True Ability. If the targeted Pokemon already has two Abilities when using True Ability, on a successful roll, replace one of the Abilities. True Ability may not target a Pokemon who has been targeted by True Ability before. Category:Researcher Advanced Classes